1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatus and, particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory cards are often installed in electronic devices, such as computers or servers, using a mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus includes two opposite fixing plates for clamping two opposite ends of the memory card. Each fixing plate includes an operation portion to operate the plate, which may block airflow to the memory card. In a chassis having a plurality of memory cards arranged in parallel, heat produced by the memory cards can only be dissipated through the narrow spaces between the cards, which is inefficient.